Methods for haptic feedback on a brake pedal of a motor vehicle are sufficiently known from the prior art. Reference is made to DE 102 62 003 B4 and DE 10 2013 224 313 A1 merely as examples. The methods known in the prior art for haptic feedback are characterized particularly in that, in the event of a critical driving situation, a driver of a motor vehicle is notified of a response of an assistance system, such as, for example, intervention of an antilock braking system (ABS), which is brought about due to the critical driving situation.